<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fading by Red_Flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619312">fading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flames/pseuds/Red_Flames'>Red_Flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flames/pseuds/Red_Flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish finds himself reminiscing about a love long lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't the first fanfiction I've ever written, but writing is so difficult - especially when you're writing so little but trying to pack as much information about a canonical relationship that virtually has nothing to go on. But I had more than a few people read this, and they liked it, so...</p><p>Here it is. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hamish Duke sighed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a cool breeze that swept through, gently carding through his carefully combed hair and carrying with it the clean scent of freedom. It brushed lovingly along the line of his jaw as if the very air had become enamored with him, not unlike the nymphs of myth, and just as tender; affectionate, even.</p><p> </p><p>As he reclined on the porch, Hamish's eyes closed as if of their own accord, and stared into the blank, dark nothingness of shuttered lids - his whole being at ease for the first time in what felt like eons, despite the dulled pain that filled him with each breath he took.</p><p> </p><p>He was lost in a dream, but he was also anchored there in the soft warmth of a smile and a pair of bright eyes that had been like a reflection of the sun, and Hamish breathed in, <em> out</em>, in, <em> out </em> - slow and steady as he sank ever so deeper into that warm haze of fading, beautifulmemory; slipped into an ocean of his guilt and his regrets and his love and his memories of <em> her.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Golden light filtering through a window opaque with dust- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Late evenings spent wrapped up in blankets and in each other- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soft whispers and kisses stolen- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could no longer hear the distant squabble of Lilith and Randall within the house, or the faraway notes of birds chirping amongst themselves in the trees.</p><p>It's as if all the sound in the world vanished.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As he did so, she dragged shaky incorporeal fingers along the curve of his jaw, his hair, and the planes of his face - committing his beautiful features to memory as he lost sight of hers.</p><p> </p><p>Hamish was still just as perfect as she remembered, sighing at the cool touch of fingers that he believes to be a breeze, and Cassie watched with a heavy heart as her love slipped further, <em>deeper</em>, into that abysmal sea of regret.</p><p> </p><p>She wished that he would forget her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe then, he could finally be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>